


背影

by egoismt



Series: Team Spirit [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 《Team Spirit》的續篇。索隆看著魯夫沉默的背影......Ps. 本作時間點為水之七島篇的草帽海賊團
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Team Spirit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067924





	背影

沒有星，只看得見一輪清冷明月的夜晚。

氣溫格外地低，凍得人彷彿連呼口氣都能下起一場迷你冰雹似的。

配合著這樣的景色，水之都靜靜沉眠著。

傳進耳中的只有遠方海岸線輕輕淺淺微弱的波濤聲。

他，還是坐在那裡。

逆光的背影是更深邃的黑暗，壓低的帽沿下表情無從猜測。

……差真多。

昨天還像團噴濺著火花滾動吞噬週遭一切的烈焰，今日卻成了一尊......

沒有溫度沒有色彩，死氣沉沉的冰雕。

透過這雙終於得以自長期的幽閉中解放的眼睛，我坐在他身後看著他的背影。

不遠不近，微妙的距離。

物理上是，心理亦然。

我第一次看見這樣的他。

失控、狂亂，孤獨隔絕。

縱使他什麼也沒說，他的行動已經反映出一切。

所有人都看在眼裡，只是沒有人願意打破僵局，沒有人想去動搖這危險的平衡感。

因為平靜的假象一旦被揭開，等待著的究竟是什麼，大家心裡或多或少，都明白。

……沉默，原來可以如此難熬。

要做點什麼嗎？

毛毯攤放在我手邊，卻沒有拾起的動力。

要說點什麼嗎？

本就不善辭藻的唇舌，此刻更難擠出隻字片語。

落寞的背影，該用溫和的拍撫或輕柔的擁抱去試著填補它嗎？

但我的身體如此僵硬，連抬手都困難。

對，我在抗拒。

安慰不成反而傷了他的恐懼。

拼命維繫朋友界限卻前功盡棄的悲劇……

我幫不上忙。

幫得上忙的……不是我。

自怨自艾不乾不脆的自己，愚蠢得可笑。

只是我連自嘲的眼淚都已乾涸。

我能做什麼？

我還能給他什麼？

如果他肯收我什麼都能給，只是我給的，真是他要的嗎？

我……能夠承受他再一次的拒絕嗎？

拉長的影子看似想要碰觸一切，然而卻只是將觸及之物盡歸虛無。

『他……什麼也不需要。』

儘管心裡明白，為何我還是不想離開？

莫非……仍期待著……？

浪濤聲夾雜著細碎的話語，隨風飄進我耳中。

「我……沒有錯。」

「！！」

「……沒有錯。」

「……」

「沒有錯。」

「……」

「沒有錯。」

「……」

「沒有錯。」

喃喃自語般一再重複著。

求的不是別人的認可，而是自己。

『魯夫……』

如果我伸出我的手，你會揮開它嗎？

「沒有錯。」

「我知道。」

「沒有錯。」

「大家都知道。」

「沒有錯。」

「沒有人怪你。」

「沒有錯。」

「那就不要自責！」

「……！！」

細語消失，瘦削肩膀不住顫抖。

我只是靜靜地看著。

「……索隆……」

「嗯？」

「……這是我第一次……覺得當船長……好難過……」

「後悔嗎？」

他的背影重重一震，顫抖……停止了。

「……」

「想放棄嗎？」

「……」

「趁現在下定決心，還不算晚。」

「……」

「……」

「……我不要。」

「……」

「……我不想放棄！」

「……」

「……我的夢想還沒實現，怎麼可以放棄？！」

「……哼……」

「我可是要成為海賊王的男人啊！！」

「那就給我擺出船長的樣子，抬頭挺胸，繼續前進！」

他猛然站起，挺起胸膛雙拳緊握……

「喔～～～～～！！！！」

「……很好。」

『咚！！！！！』

才剛站起的身影馬上又蹲了下去。

「？！」

「好痛……什麼東西……？！（淚聲）」

「大半夜的不要鬼吼鬼叫！！」

「娜美小姐……那是……我的平底鍋……（泣）」

「借用一下會死啊？！」

「不……樂意之至……（害怕）」

「娜美好恐怖……（抖）」

「嘻嘻……」

抱著頭的背影傳來輕輕的笑聲。

「……？」

「找你們當夥伴，真是找對人了。」

「……那還用說。」

《全 文 完》

**Author's Note:**

> 獻上《Team Spirit》的續篇。
> 
> 哎呀……那種 " 中途半端 " 的結尾，果然令人放心不下。（笑）  
> 於是利用某個深夜寫出了這個續篇。（雖然看似沒啥關聯就是……bbb）
> 
> 果然夜晚才是寫作的好時間。  
> 靈感的流動和白天完全不一樣。（謎）  
> 為了避免一覺起來所有感觸都溜得不見蹤影，這回可是拼了命地犧牲睡眠振筆疾書……  
> 雖說付出了之後連續幾天上班精神不濟的代價，但好歹算是完成了。（悅）
> 
> 似乎還是無法跳脫我寫作的一貫模式呢……這篇文。（苦笑）  
> 想很多的劍豪……  
> 很快就振作起來的船長……  
> 總是在最後跟著起鬨的其他人等……（大笑）
> 
> 明知要救贖一個人是何等不易……  
> 我卻仍然期望有個溫暖的結局。
> 
> 太天真？
> 
> 如果現實的嚴苛無法改變，至少在這裡讓我放肆一下吧。（微微笑）
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
